marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Iceman (X-Men: Evolution)
| ally = | fam = | xme = all | voice = Andrew Francis | other = X-Men }} :Iceman is from the Non MAU series . Robert Bobby Drake, also known as Bobby and Iceman, is a and team leader of the , a subgroup of the . Biography Bobby went to the as part of the , a generation of younger mutants who would eventually help and possibly replace members of the X-Men. He was made team leader, as was, as he was the most skilled of the group. Iceman was trapped in the Xavier Mansion with the other X-Men that did not depart to face Magneto. He questioned what was going on before he and Cannonball ran past Amara as they tried to get out. Cannonball tried to get out of the mansion by throwing himself against the wall, but only resulted in hurting himself. Iceman told him sarcastically that he had made a nice move and reminded him that he had stated they were sealed in before determining that they would have to find the others. However, several attacking projectiles prepared to shoot the two, causing Iceman to grab Cannonball and tell him that he thinks they should wait until the others find them before running away. Powers and Abilities Iceman is able to coat his body in ice and shoot ice blasts from his hands. With this power, Bobby can make ice walls, snowballs, ice tracks to move around, and ice sculptures. Bobby is also immune to extreme cold, able to use such environments to his advantage in a battle. However, Bobby needs to build up his frost to use his powers, and can run out of ice Personality Bobby is a fun-loving mutant, often engaging in activities with his fellow New Mutants, whether baseball or snowball fights. Bobby does not live for his schoolwork, though he can and will do it rather than forget it, unless Scott and Jean go "power crazy." He is also a flirt, as he is seen showing off for the girls on many different occasions. Despite this, Bobby can be mature, capable of leading the New Mutants when the older members aren't around. This is proved when he finds the other New Mutants and keeps them with him while trying to shut down DEFCON 4. Bobby is also a caring person, as he made ice sculptures to try and improve Amara's condition. When she became extremely ill, he had come to check on her before rowing himself, Boom Boom and Amara to dry land on an ice boat. Relationships Cannonball Bobby and Sam don't seem to interact much, though Bobby cares for him, as seen when he grabs the New Mutant and hauls him away from the DEFCON 4 defenses. Magma Bobby didn't seem to interact with Magma until they went on a cruise. But when she was sick, he tried to help her by making ice sculptures in the water. Later, Bobby knocked on her room door to see how she was doing, and ultimately brought her to dry land to ease her condition. This shows that he does care for her. Logan Like the other New Mutants, Bobby finds Logan's training methods to be rather severe. However, Bobby does respect and listen to Logan, shown when he boosts the other man up to Rogue while she was fighting the different personalities. He also prefers Logan's training to Scott and Jean's because, as he put it, "At least with you we get to go outside, and break stuff." Jubilee Bobby was shown making an ice ballerina for Jubilee, which impressed her. Later, Bobby gets hauled off by her for a dance, indicating that they may have started dating, though it may have ended when she got taken home by her parents. Jubilee is seen in the final shot of the series and in a future scenario she had returned to the mansion, so they might have dated again. Background Iceman was voiced by Andrew Francis. Iceman was intended to be the eighth X-Man but replaced in favor of to get a more culturally diverse cast. In the Comics Iceman was one of the original X-Men along with Cyclops, Jean Grey, Beast, Angel, and Xavier. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Robert Drake (Earth-11052) at Marvel Database *Robert Drake (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:X-Men: Evolution Category:Mutants (X-Men: Evolution) Category:New Mutants (X-Men: Evolution) Category:Heroes (X-Men: Evolution)